La manera en la que me mira
by jen23diaz
Summary: Ese inexplicable sentimiento broto en Armin, lentamente hasta invadirlo.


El castaño lo sujetaba de su muñeca, él era más fuerte, así que sus intentos en soltarse fueron en vano. Conocía a Eren e ir contra lo que él decía era como chocar contra una pared, por más veces que lo intentes, no logras derrumbarla y cuando su amigo tenía una idea -aunque fuera una muy mala idea- era imposible hacerle cambiar de parecer. Dio un pesado suspiro y finalmente se rindió.

Ayer por la tarde mientras volvía a leer el libro que hablaba sobre el mundo exterior, Eren le contó sobre su nueva hermana, sin embargo Armin no le creyó, como muchas de las cosas que Eren decía. Como la vez anterior que le dijo del monstruo debajo de su cama y cuando fue obligado a ir con él a investigar, resultó ser una vieja camisa de Eren que fue olvidada meses atrás.

Y ahora su mejor amigo, a pesar de sus excusas y súplicas, lo jalaba en contra de su voluntad por las abarrotadas calles para mostrarle a su hermana. Siempre había sido tímido, y su timidez era más palpable cuando conocía nuevas personas, y ahora incluso se sentía abrumado por el siguiente encuentro ¿Qué pasaría sí no le agradaba?

En cuestión de minutos llegaron a la casa del de ojos jade. Ahí, sentada sobre las gradas estaba una niña de su edad; cabello oscuro y ojos grises, sus rasgos eran diferentes a los de él y Eren, pero aún así era muy bonita. Armin notó que ella llevaba la bufanda de su amigo pero era verano ¿No tendría calor con ella puesta?

Eren finalmente lo soltó y se colocó entre ellos.

Mikasa, él es Armin—dijo el castaño con una amplia sonrisa y tocando su escuálido hombro—es mi mejor amigo y ahora también será tu amigo.

El rubio estiró lentamente su mano esperando que Mikasa le devolviera el saludo pero ella sólo lo miró sin expresión alguna, a los ojos y luego su mano que no dejaba de temblar. Sintió como el sudor resbalaba por su frente haciendo que su flequillo se pegara a la piel, incómodo, miró a su amigo en busca de ayuda pero este sólo le hizo un ademán de "di algo".

So... soy Armin... es un gusto conocerte—el rubio la miro expectante a ver alguna reacción, sin embargo no hubo ninguna. De seguro no le agrado, pensó con pesar Armin bajando la mirada a sus pies.

Eren bufo con fastidio, esto sería más difícil de lo que pensó, impaciente como solía ser, tomo la mano de la azabache—¡Saludalo!... solo tienes que tomar su mano—Mikasa estiró su brazo con duda.

La mano de Armin era cálida a diferencia de la de Eren que siempre era fría. Un leve sonrojo surco sus mejillas cuando el rubio le mostró una dulce y tímida sonrisa.

"Frágil, como un cristal," pensó Mikasa al ver al pequeño rubio.

Su piel era suave y blanca como la porcelana y la de Eren áspera y morena, Los ojos de Armin eran de un color cielo brillante y los del castaño de un esmeralda intenso. Su cabello era dorado como los rayos del sol y los de Eren como el café espeso. Armin y Eren eran un contraste en su totalidad ¿Cómo dos personas tan diferentes podían ser amigos?

…………

Él nunca huía, apesar de que no pudiera defenderse de los golpes e insultos. Quizás, lo hacia por aquella ocasión en que su padre le dijo que huir de una pelea era un acto de cobardía, y sí Armin huía, se sentiría más débil y cobarde de lo que sentía ahora.

Su puño golpeó estrepitosamente su boca, aturdiendolo; sintió arder y palpitar su labio inferior mientras la sangre escurria lentamente.

Miró con impotencia y rabia como uno de ellos arrancaba, sin menor reparó o estima las páginas del libro, que hasta hace unos minutos leía tranquilamente.

¡Hey, idiotas!—los bravucones voltearon al origen de la voz.

Los tres sonrieron burlonamente al ver que era el castaño, pero luego sus caras se transfiguraron a unas de terror puro, al ver a Mikasa correr a su lado.

No basto ni un segundo para que salieran corriendo con el rabo entre las patas. Eren intento seguirlos pero fue detenido por el fuerte agarre de Mikasa a su brazo. Resopló y se soltó con brusquedad.

Armin que aún se mantenía en el suelo, cogió el libro tirado a un lado, habia sido despedazado casi por completo; solo unas cuantas páginas seguían intactas. Sintió sus ojos arder cuando las lágrimas brotaron sin su consentimiento. El libro favorito de su madre ahora no era más que un montón de páginas desparramadas por el sucio suelo.

Lo siento, sí hubieramos llegado antes el libro se hubiera salvado—dijo el castaño recogiendo algunas páginas.

No te disculpes—murmuró, restregandose los ojos.

Terminaron de juntarlas todas pero ya no habría forma de arreglarlo, con un largo suspiro Armin se sentó cerca del río, con lo que quedaba del libro sobre sus piernas.

Intentaremos hallar uno igual—intentó animarlo él castaño—se lo dire a mi padre cuando vaya al muro Sina.

El rubio nego con la cabeza, él no quiere otro libro igual. Él solo quiere ese viejo libro; con ese olor único, las frases favoritas de su madre marcadas con tinta roja, y esa cubierta desgastada de cuero.

¿Te duele mucho?—preguntó la pelinegra, comenzando a limpiar la herida del labio de Armin.

—Solo un poco... ¡Agh!

¡Cuando vea a esos idiotas que te hicieron esto, les dare su merecido!—vocifero el castaño arrojando una piedra.

Mikasa suspiro cansinamente. Eren era un iman de atraer problemas y peligros, no importara todo el esfuerzo que hiciera, su hermano adoptivo siempre sería impulsivo en sus acciones, siempre se lanzaría al abismo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Eren, ya no te entrometas en más problemas por mi—pidió el rubio.

¡Si tú no te defiendes, yo lo haré por ti, Armin!—Eren se acercó y alboroto los mechones rubios de su amigo—todas las veces que sea necesario ¿Entiendes?

Si...—la mirada azul del rubio se ensombrecio por una tristeza que paso desapercibida para Eren y Mikasa.

Armin observaba a sus amigos, Eren permanecia viendo su mano amagullada mientras Mikasa lo miraba a él, así había sido los últimos dos días. Apenas hablaban pero no podía culparlos, no después de lo que habían visto. Desvió su vista a los demás refugiados, la mayoría tenía la mirada en algún punto perdido, quizás rememorando lo sucedido, recordando el temor de ver un titán y de ver como alguien era devorado por uno de esos hambrientos seres.

Oye... Armin—la voz de Eren sonaba rasposa, como si hubiera gritado por horas—cuentame de nuevo sobre el mar...

Armin pestañeo sorprendido por el leve tono de súplica de su amigo. No recuerda haberlo visto nunca tan vulnerable como lo esta ahora.

—Es tan extenso que no puedes ver su final en el horizonte, el agua es salada y en el viven muchas variedades de peces...

Mikasa y Armin miran el apacible rostro del castaño que finalmente había conciliado el sueño. Los últimos días el insomnio se hacía presente en la mayoría, posiblemente como un estado de alerta por lo sucedido en Shiganshina. Con cada minuto que transcurria, se temía que el titán colosal y el acorazado aparecieran de nuevo, y destrozaran el muro Rose.

Lo... lo siento—el débil murmullo provenía del pequeño rubio—tuve mucho miedo, debí ir con ustedes en ese momento... fui un cobarde.

Mikasa guardo silencio unos segundos, que para Armin le parecieron horas.

Tú fuiste el único que actuó de manera más razonable, no por lanzarte al peligro significa que seas valiente Armin—Mikasa lo miraba de esa manera, que Armin aún no lograba descifrar, no lo miraba como a Eren pero tampoco como a los demás—sí nos hubieras acompañado, de seguro estaríamos los tres en el estómago de un titán.

—Pero... Eren debe pensar que...

Estoy segura que Eren piensa lo mismo que yo—interrumpió, tomando su mano—ven, ya es hora de dormir.

El rubio se dejo guiar por la azabache, se acomodó quedando entre el medio de ambos. Tras unos minutos el rubio no tardó en escuchar la respiración tranquila y pausada de Mikasa, sonrió mientras alejaba algunas hebras de su cabello, permitiendole ver con más libertad su rostro.

………

A Armin le encantaba el olor a manzanilla que desprendia el cabello de Mikasa mientras lo cepillaba. Lo hacia todas las noches antes de irse a dormir, a pesar de las miradas extrañas de Eren y de algunos niños del refugio. Lo hacia lentamente y con suavidad, como temiendo que se pudiera romper.

Armin, tu siempre me cepillas el cabello pero nunca me dejas hacerlo con el tuyo—le reprochó ella una noche.

Armin se quedo callado unos minutos pensando que respuesta darle. No es que le diera vergüenza que los demás niños vieran como Mikasa le cepillara el cabello. El problema era que cuando Mikasa rozaba por accidente sus dedos, sujetaba su mano o simplemente lo miraba como solía hacerlo a veces, sentía sus mejillas arder y una calidez en su pecho; y ahora con solo ponerse a pensar que tocaría su mechones rubios delicadamente, sentía un nudo en el estómago.

No... no es necesario que lo hagas, yo puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta—respondió.

Mikasa se volteó y lo miro con el ceño fruncido, y en un instante le arrebató el cepillo de sus manos—voltea—le ordenó con esa voz que no aceptaba replicas.

Armin parpadeo sorprendido y obedeció, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando las manos de Mikasa tocaron su cabello, sus finos dedos hundiéndose en los hilos dorados que caían cual cascada. Estaba más que seguro que su cara estaba roja por como la sentía arder, y le fue confirmado gracias a su amigo.

Armin... pareces un tomate—dijo, intentando en vano; no soltar una carcajada.

A pesar del incómodo momento que estaba pasando, el rubio se alegraba de volver a escuchar después de muchos días, la risa del castaño.

…………

Armin había olvidado esa sensación de vacío, la sensación de que perdiste algo que nunca podrás recuperar. La sensación de impotencia, irá y tristeza acumuladas, formando un nudo en su garganta, imposible de tragar.

El no era idiota, y sabía que la decisión de enviar a los refugiados para recuperar el muro Maria, no era más que una plan para deshacerse de la gente que no podían alimentar. Porqué no faltaría mucho para los hurtos y asesinatos por la comida y entonces la monarquía perdería el control, y ellos no podían permitir que eso pasará.

Estrujo el sombrero contra su pecho e intentó reprimir un sollozo, no debía llorar; se dijo una y otra vez, porque las lágrimas no servían de nada.

¿No puedes dormir?—susurró Mikasa, acostada a su lado.

No...—respondió sin apartar la mirada del techo.

¿Quieres hablar?—Armin volteó a verla y negó lentamente.

¿Seguro?—insistió.

Mikasa no sabia como consolar a alguien. Ella no era buena con las palabras o muestras de afecto. Pero su madre le dijo una vez que hablar o llorar, era bueno en momentos de pérdida, pero Armin parecía negarse a llorar.

Duele... mucho...—murmuró finalmente el rubio sin dejar de verla, esas dos palabras resumian todo lo que pensaba y sentía.

Mikasa dudo unos momentos en hacer la siguiente acción, pero Armin era su amigo y necesitaba ser consolado. Torpemente, atrajo su cabeza hasta su pecho mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban en un abrazo inexperto.

Armin sabía muy bien que Mikasa, no era de las personas que les gustaba el contacto fisico con alguien más -a no ser que fuera con Eren- y que ella lo estuviera abrazando, era porque realmente lo apreciaba como amigo.

N...no te...tenías porque hacerlo—pudo articular con dificultad, el rostro de Armin parecía un faro de luz, por fortuna Mikasa no podía verlo.

Lo se... yo quería hacerlo—murmuró con los ojos cerrados, presa del sueño.

Gracias...—susurró.

………

Su pecho subia y bajaba agitadamente debido a su respiración errática. Su ropa estaba empapada por la intensa lluvia que caía sobre él y los demás de su escuadrón. Sus manos permanecían apoyadas en sus rodillas, intentando sin éxito que el temblor que las invadía, desapareciera.

Sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro, levantó la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada esmeralda preocupada de Eren.

¿Estas bien?—quiso responder pero su voz no salía.

Asintió levemente y se llevó una mano al pecho, como sí ese acto pudiera calmar el dolor y normalizar su respiración.

¡El entrenamiento ha finalizado, vuelvan a sus barracones!—la grave y potente voz de Shadis resono en sus oídos.

El ruido de los cascos del caballo comenzó a alejarse junto con los pasos de los demás del escuadrón. Armin maldijo por lo bajo, sus piernas se sentían de concreto, que no era capaz de moverlas

¿Porqué tenía que ser tan débil?, se reprochó mentalmente

Apoyate en mi—le murmuró Eren.

Intento negarse pero realmente dudaba que pudiera dar un paso, y no caer de bruces en el barro. La verdad era un milagro que no se hubiera desmayado durante el recorrido de varios kilómetros que habían hecho. Eren le quito la pesada mochila de su espalda y se la dio a la azabache. Paso su brazo sobre los hombros del castaño mientras la mano de este lo sujetaba de la zona de abajo de sus costillas. Mikasa que se había mantenido en silencio, los comenzó a seguir de cerca.

Aunque fuiste el ultimo en llegar, aprobaste el entrenamiento de hoy—animo el castaño—verás que pronto mejoraras, así como yo lo hice con el equipo de maniobras.

Pero tu equipo estaba defectuoso, y aún así lograste equilibrarte por unos segundos—dijo con voz apagada.

Agradecía que su amigo pensará que algún día su resistencia física fuera mejor, pero sus palabras al mismo tiempo lo lastimaban. El siempre había sido débil, y dudaba que eso cambiará, él no tenía la determinación y coraje de Eren ni la fuerza y agilidad de Mikasa.

Y la única razón por la que se unió al ejército era por ellos, por su familia; para de alguna forma poder protegerlos. Porqué Eren no duda en lanzarse al peligro y Mikasa no duda en arriesgar su vida para salvarlo.

…………

Armin solía perderse en las tardes de ocio que raramente el instructor Shadis les daba. Eren estaba a su lado pero parecía no notar su presencia, ya que no habia parado de hablar con Reiner desde hace como una hora. Se levantó muy despacio, esperando quizá, a que Eren por fin la notará, salvo que no lo hizo.

Camino por varios minutos buscando la cabellera rubia de su amigo, hasta que lo visualizo a lo lejos, sentado a la sombra de un árbol, leyendo un libro recubierto de cuero negro. Tan ensimismado estaba en su lectura que no la notó hasta que se sentó a su lado, recostando su cabeza en su hombro.

Las pálidas mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de un leve carmín que no paso desapercibido por la azabache, que le mostró una sutil sonrisa. Los únicos afortunados de verla sonreír eran él y Eren, y para Armin verla así; lo hacia perder el aliento por unos instantes. Le devolvió la sonrisa y retomó su lectura.

 _"La marchita rosa, que de antaño su color era como la sangre, de un intenso y vivo carmín; caía al suelo bajo la atenta mirada zafiro de la joven, que poco a poco dejaba la luz de una vida fútil, en una sublime danza en el aire, que parecía eterna... "_

Armin se detuvo abruptamente, no era porque quisiera detener su lectura sino porque el libro terminaba con esa palabra. Había leído con esmero las últimas horas esperando llegar al final, pero nunca le habían gustado los finales amargos; como cuando su madre le leía esos cuentos infantiles en el que Caperucita roja era devorada por el lobo feroz o como la Sirenita no fue correspondida por el príncipe, y se convirtió en espuma de mar.

Armin cerró el libro y bajo su vista a Mikasa que se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro justo en la curvatura de su cuello. Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron al sentir su respiración pausada sobre su piel. Sus irises azules bajaron más y observo, casi hipnóticamente sus rosaceos labios.

Tragó saliva y desvió su vista, en un intento por alejar la extraña sensación de su pecho. No era la primera vez que la experimentaba, pero últimamente lo hacia con más frecuencia, sobretodo cuando Mikasa estaba a su lado.

Hubiera querido permanecer más tiempo así con ella pero ya estaba atardeciendo, y ya casi era la hora de la cena, y aunque la comida que les servían era... era de un aspecto horrible y el sabor no distaba mucho de la apariencia, al menos tenían tres comidas al dia, no como en sus días de refugiados que solo comían una o con mucha suerte dos veces al día.

Mikasa... despierta—le habló el rubio, sacudiendo su hombro suavemente.

Mikasa abrió sus párpados despacio, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz rojiza del atardecer. Miro los ojos azul cielo de Armin, que en estos momentos, gracias a los rayos violáceos y naranjas; habían adquirido un tono más suave y opaco. Como si estuvieran a punto de extinguirse... extinguirse al igual que el sol en estos momentos.

¿Sucede algo...?—preguntó el rubio, al notar como Mikasa lo miraba de forma inusual.

No, nada...—la azabache se incorporó seguido del rubio.

El recorrido al comedor fue en total silencio, sin embargo no era incómodo. Él y Mikasa algunas veces pasaban ratos en la compañía del otro, sin decir una palabra. Sólo con la presencia del otro bastaba, y una mirada o un asentimiento, eran suficientes para entender lo que querían decir.

¿Dónde estaban?—interrogó el castaño, cuando se sentaron en la mesa—los busque toda la tarde.

Estábamos por hay...—respondió el rubio nervioso.

Parece que surgió otra parejita como Franz y Hanna—habló Connie con una sonrisa chueca.

¿¡Qué!?... ¡no, no, Mikasa y yo sólo somos amigos!—Armin agitaba sus brazos avergonzado, negando con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Solo bromeaba Armin—los hombros del rubio se relajaron—todos sabemos que Mikasa no tiene ojos que no sean para E... ¡aouch!—Connie calló abruptamente por el repentino golpe en su pierna—¿Porqué lo hiciste?—le reclamó a la castaña, enfrente de él.

¿Hice qué?—Sasha lo miraba confundida.

—¡Me diste un puntapié!

¡Yo no lo he hecho!—se defendió.

—¡Claro que si!

—¡Claro que no!

Armin sonrió por lo bajo mientras Mikasa le agradecía con un movimiento de labios por callar al joven de Ragako.

El rubio observo al castaño que devoraba su comida, ignorando la discusión de Sasha y Connie, su amigo era demasiado despistado como para entender lo que Connie iba a decir o para siquiera darse cuenta de la devoción y amor que Mikasa profesa cada día hacia él.


End file.
